Crimson and Flowers
by monoke102miko
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi are princes and they have to find a bride.  Who will Sasuke choose?  Who will Itachi choose?  Find out here now!  SasukeXSakura & ItachiXOOC
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson and Flowers**

**Chapter One:**

Sakura Haruno sighed as she stared out the window. The sun was shining and the flowers were in full bloom. She turned to look at her sister, Arrosa Haruno, walk into the kitchen and sit down in the chair opposite of her. Arrosa has long pink hair like Sakura but instead of green eyes she has soft brown eyes. There's a difference between the two sisters: Sakura is playful, adventurous, and brave while Arrosa is kind, innocent, and pure-hearted.

"Can we go into town now?" Sakura asked her. Arrosa smiled at her sister.

"Sure."

"Yes!" Sakura all but dragged Arrosa out of their house and to the marketplace. In this time, a powerful clan rules the western lands of the fire country. The powerful clan is known as the Uchiha clan. They are the most feared clans in the world. King Fugaku can be scary and cruel when it comes to wars and battles but he has his kind moments. His wife Mikoto is kind and caring. Whenever she can, Mikoto will go and help around in the marketplace bringing joy to the townspeople. They have two sons Itachi and Sasuke. They both have dark onyx hair and eyes that can turn to a crimson color when excited, angry, annoyed, or whenever they want to use it. This is called the Sharingan. They are both very handsome and every girl and woman would love to be with them. The problem is that these two handsome Uchiha's are cold and emotionless. The girls and women would have to melt their hearts first. Some tried and they all failed.

Sakura giggled childishly as she pranced around the marketplace with Arrosa in tow. Arrosa laughed at her sister's childish behavior.

"Don't hurt yourself, Sakura." She laughed when Sakura turned to her and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Aw quit worrying, 'Rosa! Come on! Let's visit Lady Tsunade!" She grabbed Arrosa and pulled her to the healer's house. Lady Tsunade was like a mother to them since their parents died when they were little. Tsunade made sure they were fed and had shelter. She works as the town healer and doctor. Arrosa and Sakura became her apprentices when they turned 16. Now they are 18 and have learned everything they could form the big chested healer.

"Ah my two lovely girls!" Tsunade greeted them as they walked into the house. She pulled both girls into a bear hug.

"Lady Tsunade!" exclaimed Sakura. "We can't breathe!" Tsunade laughed as she let them go.

"Sorry about that, girls. Didn't I tell you to call me mama?" Sakura giggled and Arrosa smiled shyly.

"Okay okay . . . mama." Tsunade chuckled and led them to the kitchen.

"What brings you here on this fine sunny day?"

"It was boring in the house so we wanted to get out!" said Sakura as she sat in a chair. Arrosa sat next to her and smiled at Tsunade.

"So we came to visit you to start off the day."

"Well I do need some help if you don't mind." The two girls looked at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Arrosa.

"What do you need help with?" asked Sakura.

"I need you to go out into the forest and bring me some lavender flowers. I need them to make a remedy for wounds." Explained Tsunade. Sakura stood up with a glint in her eyes.

"Finally some adventure!" Arrosa giggled softly and stood up as well.

"Here she goes. Anyway, we'll go and get your ingredients." After that said, the sisters left and headed out to the forest.

Itachi and Sasuke rode on their horses through the forest just outside of the town. Itachi was on a black horse and Sasuke was on a dark grey horse. Both having their Sharingan activated. They finally stopped by a stream and let their horses feed on the grass and drink the crystal water. Sasuke sighed as he rubbed his neck and looked at his brother.

"I'm getting tired of this Itachi." His voice rough but low. "Why does father have to push us into marriage?" Itachi was silent for a moment before answering.

"It is part of being an heir and prince, Sasuke." His voice smooth as velvet. Sasuke scoffed.

"Well if I had to choose a bride I want her to not be like all the girls and women of the town. That would be a good start." Itachi shook his head and suddenly froze as he felt two presences not far from them. Sasuke froze as he sensed them as well. "What the hell?"

The two princes silently made their way towards the presences with their Sharingan still activated. Sakura giggled as they finally made it to the flower meadow. She grabbed Arrosa's hands and spun them around making them both giggle. The two Uchiha's were appalled at the scene but showed no emotion. Sasuke stared at Sakura and Itachi stared at Arrosa. Sasuke had to admit, the green eyed girl was pretty. She had curves in the right places and rosy cheeks. He made to take a step forward quietly but accidentally stepped on a twig making it snap. Arrosa and Sakura stopped and looked around.

"W-what was t-that?" asked Arrosa in a small weak voice. Itachi felt himself suddenly drawn to it. He thought it makes her more desirable. Sakura looked around and fisted her hands.

"I don't know but . . . whoever it is better come out and show themselves. Don't be a coward!" Sasuke stepped out from his hiding spot with Itachi in tow. Arrosa gasped and Sakura took on a defensive stance. "I can take them!"

"Sakura, no!" Arrosa whispered to her. Sakura looked at her and raised a brow.

"Why not?"

"They are Prince Itachi and Prince Sasuke of the Uchiha clan." Sakura gasped and suddenly felt fear grip her. She turned to look at them. Sasuke smirked.

"You can take us, huh?" Sakura gulped and laughed nervously.

"Uh . . ." Itachi took a step forward causing them to step back.

"What are you two women doing out here?" he demanded in a strong voice. Arrosa winced and Sakura glared at him.

"None of your business!" she snapped.

"Sakura!"

"You better watch your tongue!" Sasuke snapped back. "Do you know who you are talking to, girl?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah I know. You two are the Uchiha princes. So what?" Sasuke smirked at her.

"You got some nerve."

"That attitude of yours will cost you." Said Itachi lowly. Arrosa grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled at her.

"Sakura, please. Let's just quickly some lavender flowers and go, please." Sakura looked into her sister's eyes and sighed.

"Okay." Sakura bent down and picked up four lavender flowers. Arrosa went to grab five of them until Itachi appeared in front of her. The sudden movement made her back away but Itachi grabbed her wrist. His crimson red eyes stared down into her soft brown ones. Sakura gasped. "Let go of my sister!"

Sakura was about to lunge at him but Sasuke caught her around the waist and pulled her back. She struggled but he overpowered her. Arrosa looked at Sakura worriedly.

"Sakura!" She tried to run to her sister but Itachi pulled her to his muscled chest. "Let go of me!" Itachi stilled her and bent his face down to her ear.

"No." he breathed out and she shuttered. Arrosa then started to cry.

"Please. At least let my sister go. Please." She begged softly. Sakura watched in horror as her sister cried and plead.

"No, Arrosa! Don't do it!"

"I will let your sister go on one condition." Said Itachi. Arrosa looked up at him her eyes rimmed in tears.

"Anything."

"Become my bride." Sakura's eyes widened and she struggled some more against Sasuke.

"No! Arrosa!" Arrosa looked back at her sister. "Don't!"

"Sakura . . ." Itachi made her face him.

"Your answer."

" . . ."

"Don't worry about me, Arrosa! Don't do it!" Arrosa stared into Itachi's crimson eyes. She was about to answer when a two royal guards appeared in the meadow.

"Your highnesses." Greeted the taller of the two guards. "Your father requests your presence."

Itachi let Arrosa go slowly before nodding to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded back and let Sakura go. Sakura ran to Arrosa and hugged her tightly. Itachi cleared his throat making both girls look at him. He bowed and kept eye contact with Arrosa.

"We will meet again." He said before the two princes left with the guards behind them. Sakura sighed in relief and smiled slightly at Arrosa. Arrosa returned the smile and grabbed the flowers.

"Let's go back to mama and then head home." Sakura nodded and the sisters then left the meadow.

"You requested us, father?" asked Itachi lowly as he and Sasuke stood before King Fugaku in his study. Fugaku nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yes, I did." He placed his chin on his crossed hands and stared at his sons. "You know of my request for you two to find brides, right?" They both nodded. "Well the council wants you to quickly find a bride or they will choose one for you." Sasuke growled.

"This is ridiculous." Fugaku sighed.

"That it may seem but you have to follow the rules, Sasuke. You need to find a bride. Any women from the town interest you?" Itachi's mouth twitched upwards and Sasuke smirked.

"Well . . ." Fugaku sat up straight and looked at his sons.

"You've found a bride?"

"I have." Said Itachi his eyes now an intense onyx color. "I most certainly have." Fugaku smiled.

"Good. And you, Sasuke?" Sasuke smirked again.

"I have a candidate." Fugaku nodded.

"Well done. Itachi bring me your bride tomorrow and Sasuke you bring your _candidate_." Both sons nodded before they were dismissed.

"SAY WHAT?" Yelled Tsunade as Sakura explained what happened.

"Yeah! I wanted to punch that Sasuke guy in the face so bad!" said an agitated Sakura. Arrosa looked down at the ground.

"I can't believe that you two caught the attention of the Uchiha princes!"

"It's not like we wanted to. They found us." Said Sakura. Tsunade sighed.

"You know if they come to find you there is nothing I can do to protect you." She gave them a sad look. Arrosa sighed.

"Yeah we know." She said softly. Sakura glared.

"I won't let them! We have our rights!" Tsunade raised a brow.

"Oh really?"

"Hell yeah!" Tsunade looked amused.

"And if they found you what would you do?" Sakura smirked evilly.

"I'll kick 'em where the sun don't shine!" Tsunade chuckled and then sighed.

"If you like you two can stay here. They will probably look for you tomorrow and find your house." Arrosa nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, mama."

"No problem. Now, go get some rest." The two girls nodded and went upstairs to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: For rude people who review my story, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all got it? You're wasting my time! What I write is not for you to call it trash! If you don't like it, then move the hell on!**

**Now, on to chapter two. **

**Chapter Two:**

Sakura woke up the next morning and took a shower. She met Arrosa and Tsunade in the kitchen to eat breakfast. Tsunade smiled as her two girls ate.

"So what are you two going to do today?" she asked.

"Is it safe to go out?" asked Sakura sarcastically. Tsunade sighed.

"I honestly don't know but you can't just hide here forever."

"I noticed that you're running out of food ingredients." Said Arrosa. "How about we go shop for some?" Sakura grinned.

"Maybe we can get some ramen!" Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"You sound just like Naruto." The two girls looked at her confused.

"Naruto?" questioned Arrosa. Tsunade nodded.

"Naruto is Prince Sasuke's best friend and big crush of Hinata's." Sakura squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Hinata likes someone? We so have to go see her now!" Arrosa giggled.

"I agree. This information is quite amusing." Sakura stood up and threw a fist in the air.

"Let's go!"

Sakura and Arrosa walked through the marketplace looking for their friend. Hinata is Sakura's best friend. She's quiet and shy but she will stick up for her friend's defense if she has to. She has long purplish hair and pale eyes. Hinata reminds Sakura of Arrosa sometimes but that just makes their friendship stronger. They finally arrived at Hinata's house and knocked on the door. Hinata opened the door and smiled at the two.

"Good morning Sakura, Arrosa." She said quietly. Sakura tackled her with a bear hug.

"Hinata! We heard the news!"

"W-w-what n-news?" Arrosa smiled.

"You liking a boy name Naruto." Hinata's face turned a deep red. Sakura laughed and let her go.

"Our little Hina-chan is growing up." Arrosa giggled at Hinata's red face.

"It's okay to like someone Hinata." Sakura snorted.

"Yeah at least no one will force you." She muttered. Arrosa sighed.

"What?" questioned Hinata. Sakura told her about the events that transpired yesterday and when she was finished Hinata's eyes were wide. "Prince Itachi and Prince Sasuke?"

"Yeah. That Sasuke made me so mad!"

"So now they will try to find you?"

"Yes and we don't want that to happen." Said Arrosa.

"Why not? All the girls in the town would love to be in your position." Sakura crossed her arms and huffed.

"I'll switch with one of them any day." Hinata giggled and Arrosa suddenly gasped.

"Oh we need to go grocery shopping. Would you like to come with us Hinata?" Hinata smiled.

"Sure." With that said the trio left and walked through the market. They picked up some fish and vegetables making Sakura gag.

"Why is it always vegetables? It makes me sick." Said Sakura as she looked at the greens with disgust. Hinata giggled.

"Because mama Tsunade said so that's why." Said Arrosa as she smiled at her. Suddenly they heard loud squeals and turned to see a large crowd.

"What's going on over there?" asked Hinata.

"Let's go see." Said Sakura as she dragged Arrosa and Hinata closer to the crowd. When they could see Arrosa and Sakura gasped. There in the middle of the crowd stood Itachi and Sasuke with six royal guards. "No freaking way."

"Townspeople, we are here on a search." Said Itachi in a demanding tone. "We are looking for two females. Their names are Arrosa and Sakura." The crowd started to whisper among themselves. Sakura gasped and Arrosa looked nervous.

"If you know where they are tell us now." Said Sasuke in a tone that made Sakura shiver. _Why do I have these feelings? _Sakura thought to herself. _He's a jerk! I shouldn't think more into this. _

"This is not good." Hinata whispered.

"Yeah I think we should leave now." Said Sakura as she pulled Arrosa along with her out of the crowd. An old lady caught sight of them out of the corner of her eyes.

"There they are!" she yelled out making the sisters freeze. Sasuke looked in the direction that she pointed to and smirked. He made his way toward them with Itachi behind him. Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"Stay away from us!" Sasuke made to grab her but she dodged and punched him in the face. The crowd gasped. Arrosa made to go to Sakura but she was grabbed from behind by Itachi. She struggled but she could not escape him. Sasuke rubbed his jaw and looked at Sakura in disbelief.

"Did you just . . . punch me?" Sakura cracked her knuckles and smirked.

"Hell yeah I did! I'll do it again if you don't leave me alone."

_ She holds quite a punch. Maybe she has a chance to be my bride. I wanted a strong woman and now . . . I think I've got her._ Thought Sasuke as he ran at Sakura.

"Sakura!" yelled Arrosa and Hinata in unison.

"Let me go please!" begged Arrosa as she tried to wiggle from Itachi's grip but it only tightened.

"No. My brother will get her and we will take you back to the castle." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and she made to punch him again. He caught it and smirked as Sakura gulped.

"Nice try." He then hit her pressure point and all she saw was darkness. Hinata gasped as she saw Sakura become limp in Sasuke's arms. She wanted to say something but didn't. She didn't want to get the Royal brothers angry.

"Sakura!" Itachi threw Arrosa over his shoulder and he and Sasuke took them back to their castle where their father awaits to see them.

Fugaku sat in his study awaiting his sons to arrive with their chosen brides. Mikoto stood by his side anxious to see her sons' brides as well. The door opened and Itachi and Sasuke walked in. Mikoto looked at Sakura unconscious in Sasuke's arms.

"Oh my." She said. Fugaku raised a brow.

"Why, Sasuke, is that girl unconscious . . . and why do you look like you were beat up?" Sasuke growled.

"I don't want to talk about it." Itachi set Arrosa down and brought her back to his chest. Arrosa looked at her surroundings.

"Father, this is the bride that I have chosen." Fugaku looked at Arrosa and smiled.

"It looks like you've chosen a beautiful bride, my son." Arrosa blushed and looked away. Then Fugaku looked to Sasuke and Sakura. He thought she was pretty too so he nodded. "You two have chosen well. Take them to your rooms." His sons nodded and left with their soon to be brides.

"I'm worried Fugaku." Said Mikoto. Fugaku looked at his wife.

"Why is that?"

"The girl Sasuke had was unconscious and he looked like he was beat up. You don't think that that girl . . ." she trailed off as Fugaku huffed.

"Don't be silly woman. No one would have the guts or nerves to hit royalty, especially a girl." Mikoto sighed.

"If you say so."

Itachi closed the door behind him as he and Arrosa walked into his room. Arrosa backed away from him as he walked over to her. She sat down on the bed and Itachi towered over her with his hands placed beside her. She looked away from his intense onyx stare.

"Where is my sister?"

"She is with my brother." He bent down making their face inches apart.

"I want to see her." She whispered fearfully. Itachi stared at her for a moment before pressing his lips to hers. Arrosa gasped and Itachi took this chance to deepen the kiss. Arrosa pulled away and tried to push him away but he wouldn't move.

"You will see her at dinner. So you are with me for the time being." With that he silenced her with a kiss. **(I'll have a little Itachi and Arrosa action too if you don't mind?)**

Sakura woke up to see that she wasn't in her room. She sat up and gasped as she saw Sasuke leaning against the window. His intense stare made her shiver and he smirked as he noticed her reaction.

"Where is Arrosa?" she asked as she glared at him.

"She is with my brother." He answered. Sakura stood up.

"I want to see her." Sasuke smirked.

"Too bad 'because you're not going to see her until dinner." He made to grab her but she moved out of the way.

"Get away from me!" He growled at her.

"You need to stop this. You won't be able to get away on our wedding night."

"Who says I'm going to marry you?" she fumed. Sasuke looked at her with his onyx eyes.

"Me and my father, the king." He walked a few steps up to her. "You will become my bride and your sister will be with my brother." Sakura blushed fiercely.

"There is no fucking way that I'm going to marry you! Ever!" Sasuke glared at her.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Sakura huffed and turned her back on him. Sasuke took this chance to get behind her and wrap his strong arms around her waist. "So now that we're alone . . ." Sakura stiffened and blushed.

"Get . . . your . . . hands off me!" Sasuke smirked and pulled her closer.

"Make me." He whispered in her ear and licked the shell with his hot tongue. Sakura shivered slightly.

"Please." She whispered.

"Please what?" he whispered back. "What do you want me to do?"

". . . Get your hands off me!" She quickly turned around and punched him in the jaw . . . again. Sasuke cursed as he let her go. Sakura bolted out the door and down the long hallway. "Arrosa! Arrosa!" A door opened and Itachi stepped out with Arrosa behind him.

"Sakura." She called her name out softly. Sakura looked at her and noticed that she had been crying. She ran to her and hugged her.

"Arrosa, why are you crying?"

"Sakura!" the three of them turned to see Sasuke stomping towards them with his Sharingan activated. Sakura squeaked and hid behind Arrosa. Itachi stood tall next to Arrosa and raised a brow at his brother's beat up face.

"Did she beat you up again?" he asked with amusement in his voice. Sasuke glared at him before looking back at Sakura.

"Get out here now."

"No!"

"I said . . ."

"Please leave her alone?" asked Arrosa quietly. Itachi looked at her and she blushed and looked down at the floor. Sakura could see that Arrosa was trying and stepped out from behind her.

"Stop it." Sasuke looked at her. "Look I'm sorry okay?"

"Sorry's not going to cut it." He hissed. Itachi sighed and rubbed his temple.

"You two need to compromise. Dinner will be ready soon so let's head down stairs." After that said, he wrapped an arm around Arrosa and walked downstairs. Sasuke and Sakura stood in silence for a moment. Sasuke sighed.

"Come on." He pulled her downstairs and into the dining room. A long table was filled with delicious food. Sakura tried not to drool. The king and queen sat in their seats. Itachi pulled Arrosa's chair out and seated her and then sat down next to her. Sakura sat next to Arrosa and Sasuke sat next to her.

"It's good to see that you are awake." Said Fugaku to Sakura who blushed in embarrassment. "Now, do you two know why you are here?"

"Yeah because we are to wed your sons and blah blah." Said Sakura rudely. Fugaku and Sasuke glared at her. Mikoto giggled softly.

"Sakura." Scolded Arrosa quietly. Sakura huffed.

"What? It's true. Why does it have to be us anyway? There are more willing women in the town that would love to be in our position." Sasuke smirked.

"Maybe because we wanted a challenge." Sakura stared at him. Everyone at the table looked at the two of them as they debated back and forth.

"Well maybe you can find a challenge elsewhere."

"Sometimes a challenge can be right in front of you."

"Well you need to get your eyes checked 'cause this chick here ain't gonna marry you!" Sasuke looked at her with intensity.

"Really now? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Are you positive?" Sakura smirked at him.

"Only fools are positive." Sasuke smirked back.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!" There was a long silence before Sakura glared at him. "H-hey!"

"Got ya." Mikoto giggled again.

"You two are so cute together." Sakura blushed as Sasuke smirked. "So are you, Itachi and Arrosa." Arrosa blushed and Itachi smirked slightly.

"I hope you will give us heirs." Said Fugaku in a king like tone. Sakura choked on her water and Arrosa blushed a deeper red.

"Wh-what?" Sakura choked out.

"On your wedding night I want you to work on some heirs."

"It would be nice to have some grandchildren around." Said Mikoto excitedly.

"Oh great." Muttered Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Are you sure that this fic is good? If you have any stuff you would like me to add, please tell me. Thanks ; )**

**Chapter Three:**

Sakura sighed as Arrosa brushed her hair later that night after dinner. Fugaku and Mikoto wished them goodnight before heading to bed. Itachi allowed Arrosa to have some sister time with Sakura before bed while Sasuke told Sakura not to take too long. Sakura rolled her eyes at that. When Arrosa was done Sakura looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"Arrosa?"

"Yes?"

"I noticed that you haven't spoken your mind at dinner like I did. Why?" The sisters sat down on the bed and Arrosa sighed. She looked at Sakura weakly.

"Sakura . . . I'm not brave like you are." Sakura tilted her head to the side slightly. "Out of the both of us, I'm the weak and kind sister. I don't have the strength or even the nerve to talk back to people who are superior to me. You, on the other hand, are the strongest out of both of us."

"But . . . Arrosa . . ."

"Arrosa." They both turned to see Itachi standing in the doorway. "It's time to say goodnight to your sister." Arrosa sighed and walked Sakura to the door.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Sakura looked at her.

"For what?"

"For not being strong enough." With that said, Arrosa closed the door. Sakura could feel tears fall down her cheeks.

"Arrosa." She whispered before walking down the hall to Sasuke's room. Sasuke looked up when he heard Sakura walk in. He watched as she sat down on the bed and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" She looked at him and he was shocked to see tears in her eyes. He sat up on the bed and looked at her with slight concern.

"Sasuke . . . when you look at Arrosa . . . what do you see in her?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I'm serious, Sasuke. What kind of person do think my sister is?" Sasuke thought for a moment before answering.

"Well . . . she's kind, innocent, and . . . she won't punch people in the face especially royalty." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You had it coming." Sasuke glared at her. "Well you did."

"Whatever." Sakura's eyes glazed in thought. _Arrosa is the best sister anyone could ask for. Why would she say something like that?_

"Anyway . . . go sleep on the couch." Sasuke raised a brow at her.

"Excuse me?" Sakura smirked.

"You heard me. Go sleep on the couch."

"First off this is my room and second you are going to be my wife so you need to get used to sleeping with me." Sakura glared at him.

"Like hell I'm sleeping with you! I'd rather die." Sasuke smirked.

"That can be arranged."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." They stared at each other silently daring one another to back down. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just stay on your side of the bed." They got into bed and Sakura turned so her back was to him. Sasuke snorted at this and went to sleep.

**Author Note: I'm sorry it's so short. I'm starting to run out of ideas. Plz help?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Sakura woke up the next morning and sighed as she realized she was not in her bed. She felt something warm and strong around her waist and turned to see that it was Sasuke's arm that was around her. A small blush came across her face as she tried to move away but Sasuke only tightened his grip. She pushed at him again.

"Sasuke!" she whispered. Sasuke stirred and opened his onyx eyes. He noticed his arm around Sakura's waist and immediately released her. Sakura sat up and glared at him. "What was that about?" Sasuke sat up and glared back at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought we had a deal that you will keep your hands to yourself!"

"It's not my fault my arm was around you!"

"Yes it was you pervert! You men are all alike!" Sasuke's eyes turned crimson as his glare deepened.

"I am no pervert. How dare you think that low of me!" Sakura suddenly felt fear grip her. She quickly got up and headed for the door. Sasuke appeared in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um . . ." He started walking forward and she stepped back with each step he took. "S-stay b-back or . . ."

"Or what?" Sasuke hissed. Just then the door to the bedroom opened to reveal Arrosa with Itachi standing behind her.

"Sakura?" she called. Sakura felt relieved and ran to her. She hugged her sister tightly with a few tears leaking out of her eyes.

"A-arrosa." Itachi glanced at his brother before looking to Arrosa.

"Arrosa, take your sister to the gardens." He said in a firm tone. Arrosa shivered slightly before nodding and took Sakura out the room. Itachi stared at Sasuke sternly. "What is the meaning of this, brother?" Sasuke held his gaze before dropping it to the floor.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

Arrosa and Sakura sat at the edge of the fountain that was in the middle of the royal garden. She tried to comfort her sister who still shed tears.

"What happened Sakura?" Sakura looked at her.

"S-Sasuke . . . he . . . was about to . . . hurt me." Arrosa gasped.

"What?"

"I called him a pervert and his eyes turned red. I saw that his eyes read pain towards me. He was going to hurt me." Arrosa hugged her tighter.

"Oh Sakura." Sakura sniffled before glaring at the ground.

"I can't take this! We need to leave, Arrosa. Let's escape while we can." Arrosa looked shocked.

"But . . . how? There are guards everywhere near all exits."

"How do you know that?"

"Itachi told me last night. He said if you think you could escape from our fate to marry them then we have another thing coming. All exits are heavily guarded." Sakura looked at her in concern.

"Did he hurt you, Arrosa?" Arrosa shook her head.

"No, he didn't. Itachi is . . . kind to me."

"Did he . . . you know . . . with you?" Arrosa blushed a deep red at her question.

"No. He said he won't go that far until the wedding night." She whispered. "But he has kissed me." Sakura gasped.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sakura stared at her sister and then came to an understanding.

"You've fallen in love with him, haven't you." Arrosa looked at the ground and blushed.

"I don't know for sure but . . ."

"I want to get out of here, Arrosa. Will you come with me? Please." Arrosa stared at her for a moment before smiling softly.

"Of course, Sakura. You're my sister after all. You have my full support."

"Are you sure? What about Itachi?" Arrosa sighed.

"Family is more important." Sakura smiled at her.

"Thanks Arrosa. Now let's get out of here."

"She called you a pervert?" asked Itachi with slight amusement. Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up! How dare she call me something so filthy!" Itachi sighed deeply.

"Sasuke, she's a woman. What do you expect?"

". . ." Sasuke was silent.

"Let her get used to you, Sasuke. Let her think you are not a pervert. Show her some respect." Sasuke stared at his brother with his deep onyx eyes.

"Hn."

"Father wants to see us in his study." After that said the two brothers left to see what their father could want.

Sakura and Arrosa looked at the front gates guarded by 10 broad looking guards. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Are you serious?" she whispered. "How the hell are we going to get past them?"

"I don't know." Said Arrosa but then suddenly thought of something. "Hey wait a minute. What about Hinata's crush, Naruto? She said that he's a royal guard here and Sasuke's best friend."

"Oh yeah. But how are we going to find him?"

"Hey guys!" greeted a loud voice. The two turned to see a tall blonde guard with ocean blue eyes and what seemed like three whiskers on his cheeks. He wore an orange guard uniform with the Uchiha symbol on the left arm while the other guards wore the same but was black. His grin was wide as he stopped in front of the 10 guards.

"Oi Naruto. Aren't you supposed to be on duty on the 5th floor?" asked one of the guards.

"Yeah but I wanted to wander around for a bit." The other guards sighed. "By the way, King Fugaku wants to see you all in the throne room." The guards immediately nodded and ran to the throne room. Naruto chuckled and looked to Sakura and Arrosa's direction. "You two can come out now." Sakura and Arrosa slowly walked into view.

"Wow." Was all Sakura could say. Naruto laughed.

"So you two are Sakura and Arrosa."

"How did you know?" Arrosa asked.

"Hinata told me everything." Sakura smiled.

"We so got to thank Hinata when we reach town." Naruto grinned.

"And I'm going to help ya out!" Sakura hugged him.

"Thanks Naruto! You're a life saver!" Naruto blushed and chuckled.

"No need to thank me. Now, Sasuke and Itachi are meeting with their father while I tricked the guards to go to the throne room so you two need to get out of here quickly before the guards come back." Sakura nodded and grabbed Arrosa by the arm. Naruto opened the gate and the two sisters ran. They ran until they reached town. Everyone was busy shopping and chatting to notice them.

"Now what do we do?" asked Arrosa. "If everyone found out that we are gone they would come and look here first." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah they will. We're going to have to leave and find a new home." Arrosa looked at the town sadly.

"This has been our home since forever. Now we're leaving it behind."

"It's for the best though right?" asked Sakura as she and Arrosa walked deeper into the forest.

"I guess so."

"Itachi, Sasuke, change of plans. You will marry your chosen brides the day after tomorrow. Rumors are saying that the King of the Southern Lands, Orochimaru, wants to start a war." Said Fugaku as he looked intently at his two sons. Itachi narrowed his eyes and Sasuke growled.

"That snake." He growled. "He's been after our kingdom for the longest. If he wants a war then he'll get one." Fugaku smirked.

"That's my boy." Mikoto shook her head and sighed. She then looked up at her sons.

"Where are Arrosa and Sakura?"

"In the gardens." Answered Itachi smoothly. Just then a guard burst in the room panting.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting, milords and lady, but I have come to tell you that the brides have escaped!"

"WHAT?" roared Fugaku. "How did this happen?"

"It seems that they had help, my king." Sasuke thought for a moment and then his eyes turned crimson.

"Naruto." He whispered. Itachi turned to him.

"What was that?"

"Naruto. He helped them."

"How did you think of that?" asked Mikoto.

"Naruto is that shy girl's crush and she is friends with Sakura and Arrosa. She probably told him and he helped them out." Itachi's eyes turned crimson as well.

"We'll hunt them down." He said as he swiftly left the room with Sasuke following behind him.

Sakura and Arrosa made a small camp fire in a hollow of a large tree. It was night time now and they immediately looked for shelter. Unfortunately they only had some berries to eat. Sakura sighed as she huddled close to Arrosa for warmth.

"Arrosa?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think our lives will be like now since we ran away from home?" Arrosa sighed.

"I honestly don't know, Sakura."

"I wonder if someone noticed us gone yet." Arrosa was about to reply when they heard a familiar deep and cold voice.

"We noticed." Both girls looked up and gasped. There in front of them are Itachi, Sasuke, and a few guards. Itachi's crimson eyes stared intently at Arrosa who looked away. Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"You are coming with us whether you like it or not."

**Author Note: Should I have a lemon between Itachi and Arrosa and Sasuke and Sakura or no? Let me hear ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Itachi pushed Arrosa into his bedroom and locked the door. Arrosa looked away from his intense crimson gaze. He slowly walked over to her and stopped until he was an inch away from her.

"I-itachi . . . I . . ."

"What did you think you were doing, Arrosa?" Arrosa cringed at his tone.

"I . . ."

"I warned you, Arrosa. I wanted to wait for our wedding night but for this you have to be punished." Arrosa trembled as Itachi started undressing her and himself. He laid her down on the bed and hovered over her. Arrosa turned her head away and Itachi licked and nipped her neck. Arrosa gasped softly and Itachi silently enjoyed her soft noises.

"I-itachi." She whimpered as he took her left breast into his warm mouth. He licked the peak and made her shiver. He squeezed her other breast and Arrosa moaned. Itachi let go of her breast and kissed her lips passionately. He bit her lower lip making her open them slightly and he forced his tongue into her mouth. He explored it not leaving anything uncovered.

Arrosa grasped his broad shoulders and pulled away from his kiss to breathe. Itachi stared at her for a moment before kneeing her legs apart. Arrosa started to show fear in her eyes. Itachi noticed and kissed her lips gently.

"It will hurt a little, Arrosa." He admitted softly. "There is nothing I can do with that but I will try my best to be gentle." Arrosa understood and nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Itachi." She whispered. Itachi nodded and positioned himself at her entrance. "Please . . . be gentle."

"I'll try." With that he pushed himself inside her. Arrosa cringed in pain and tried to wiggle away from him but he held her close to him. He continued until he broke her barrier. Arrosa cried out and started crying.

"It hurts." She whimpered. Itachi remained still so she could get used to his size.

"It will go away. Just a few more seconds." He whispered. After a little while, Itachi started to move in and out. Arrosa panted and whimpered with each thrust he did. Itachi grunted. She was so tight and warm. Itachi increased his speed making Arrosa moan softly in pleasure. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and pounded into her harder.

"I-itachi!" she cried out.

"A-arrosa." He growled out as his pace went faster and faster. Arrosa screamed and Itachi grunted. He pressed himself tightly against her and buried his face into her neck as he came spilling his seeds into her womb. When they settled down, Itachi collapsed against her and Arrosa panted. Itachi moved to lay beside her and pulled her close to him. He kissed her hair and nuzzled her neck. Arrosa blushed scarlet and Itachi chuckled lowly.

"Go to sleep, Arrosa." Arrosa nodded and fell asleep. Itachi stared at her peaceful face and slightly smiled before falling asleep as well.

**Author Note: Now for what you all been waiting for! XD**

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms as she turned away from Sasuke's crimson glare.

"You tried to escape!" he yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for spotting the obvious, Einstein." Sasuke growled.

"For this act, you will be punished." Sakura spared him a glance.

"Oh really? How so?" Sasuke suddenly grinned and Sakura felt fear grip her. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to do what all men do to their women when they don't obey. I will claim you early." Sakura stood up red in the face.

"No way! You are not touching me!" Sasuke appeared in front of her in a flash and removed his and her clothing. Sakura gasped in shock as she tried to cover her naked form. Sasuke pushed her down on the bed and hovered over her.

"You will be mine." He pinned her arms to her sides, holding her still. With rough force, he pulled her up against him so that his pulsing member was embraced by her curves. He kissed her roughly. Sakura tried to pull away but he only pressed his lips harder against hers. His hands moved from her arms and to her breasts. Sakura managed to pull her head away from the harsh kiss and panted. Sasuke massaged her breast and made her nipples harden.

"S-sasuke . . ." she panted. Sasuke smirked sexily at her.

"You like that, don't you?" Sakura shook her head.

"N-no."

"Don't deny the pleasure, Sakura." He let go of her breasts and licked and nipped at her creamy neck. Sakura bit her lip so she wouldn't moan. "Go on, Sakura. Moan my name. Make some noise." Sakura turned her head away.

"N-no. I won't give in."

"Yes you will. I will make sure of it." With that he spread her legs wide and positioned himself at her entrance. Sakura wiggled around trying to free herself but Sasuke would have none of that. He held her down and thrust into her breaking through her barrier. She screamed in pain. Sasuke stayed still until he thought it was right to move. He pumped in and out of her slowly.

"S-stop." She whispered out. Sasuke leaned down next to her ear.

"You and I both know that you don't want me to stop. You want me to go faster and harder. Just say it, Sakura, and I'll make you scream my name in pleasure." Sakura shook her head. Sasuke chuckled and thrust a little faster.

"I . . . will . . . not . . . give in."

"It seems that I'll have to go a little faster, hm?" Sasuke said lowly as he made his pace faster and deeper. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She just can't! She cried out in pleasure. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction.

"S-sasuke!" she moaned.

"Say my name again, Sakura. Scream it." He pounded harder into her making her scream.

"S-s-s-s . . ."

"Say it. Scream it." He went as fast as humanly possible.

"S-s-s-s . . . SASUKE!" Sasuke grunted as he came . . . hard. He pressed himself further into her holding her tightly to him as he released his seeds in her womb. He panted as he lay down next to her. Sakura couldn't believe it. She gave in and she . . . liked it. Sasuke brought her close to his side.

"I told you that I would make you scream." Sakura looked away but he grasped her chin with his fingers and made her face him. "Don't be embarrassed. We would've had to do this on our wedding night, which is after tomorrow by the way." Sakura sighed softly and closed her eyes.

"Right." Sasuke nuzzled her neck and smirked.

"Maybe in the morning we could have another go and then get up for lunch." Sakura blushed a deep red and glared at him.

"In your dreams!" Sasuke chuckled and buried his face into her neck.

"Get some sleep."

"Fine." Sakura murmured before falling asleep and Sasuke soon followed.

**Author Note: How was that for my first lemon? I hope I did ok.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Arrosa woke up feeling sick and rushed to the bathroom to vomit. Itachi woke hearing her empty her stomach. He dressed himself before walking into the bathroom and helping her clean up. He then set her down on the bed and activated his Sharingan.

"Arrosa, be still for a moment." Arrosa silently complied as his intense crimson gaze swept over her body. His eyes then landed on her stomach. He saw a slight flicker of foreign chakra and it made his eyes widen slightly. Arrosa noticed this and began to feel nervous.

"I-itachi? What's wrong?" Itachi deactivated his Sharingan and pulled her to her feet.

"We are going to the doctor's wing." He said as he led her through the many hallways. They reached a door with a red cross engraved on it and opened the door. "Doctor Miashi."

Doctor Miashi has been the Uchiha's royal doctor for many years. He had long grey hair pulled up into a high ponytail and a long beard that reached his waist. He smiled and bowed as he noticed the couple enter.

"Good morning, Prince Itachi. How may I help you?" Itachi gently pushed Arrosa forward.

"My wife needs to be checked." Miashi raised a brow.

"I thought the wedding wasn't until tomorrow?" Itachi narrowed his gaze.

"Since I claimed her last night, I will address her as my wife." Arrosa blushed a deep red. Miashi chuckled.

"Yes of course. Milady, will you sit here on this mat please?" Arrosa nodded and sat down on the soft mat. "Now please hold still. This will take only a moment." His hand glowed a bright blue as he glided it down her body. He stopped when he reached her stomach. "My, my."

"What is it, Miashi?" asked Itachi emotionlessly. Miashi smiled warmly at Arrosa.

"Congratulations, milord and milady. You will be having an heir soon." Arrosa gasped and her face turned pink. Itachi stared at her stomach before meeting her eyes. "I'll be able to tell you the gender in about two months." Itachi nodded and Arrosa stood up. Itachi linked her arm with his and left the room.

_ I can't believe it! I'm pregnant with an Uchiha heir. What would Sakura think? _Arrosa thought to herself as she walked beside Itachi.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around sleepily. She looked to Sasuke's sleeping face. She smiled slightly at the peacefulness she saw. Sakura lifted her hand and brushed his bangs out of his face. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at her. Sakura quickly pulled her hand back and blushed a deep red.

"Uh . . . sorry." She whispered. Sasuke continued to stare at her. "W-what?" She gasped in surprise as Sasuke rolled on top of her. He smirked sexily at her and his onyx eyes became intense. "W-what are you doing, Sasuke?"

"What does it look like? I'm getting ready to make love to my wife." Sakura blushed.

"H-huh? But . . ." Sasuke silenced her with a passionate kiss. Sakura pushed at his shoulders but he wouldn't move. He only deepened the kiss. Sasuke was about to enter her but a knock on the door stopped him. He growled as he reluctantly got up and dressed before going to the door. Sakura sat up and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Sasuke opened the door to reveal Naruto smiling sheepishly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and activated his Sharingan. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh . . . heh, sorry to interrupt but . . . you two need to get ready for the wedding. Queen Mikoto sent me to get you."

"You could have gotten Itachi and Arrosa first." Sasuke growled.

"Sorry to disappoint you but they were not in their room so . . ." Naruto stuck his tongue out and dodged the punch from Sasuke. "Get dressed, teme!" After that said, Naruto ran down the hallway and down the stairs. Sakura quickly got her clothes and ran to the bathroom. Sasuke chuckled lowly.

"Don't try to run and hide, Sakura. After the wedding I will see your body again with no interruptions." His voice low and husky. Sakura blushed and went to take a shower. After that she put her clothes back on and peeked out the door. Sasuke was nowhere in sight. She crept out slowly and squeaked when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

Sasuke chuckled at her reaction and nuzzled her neck with his nose. Sakura blushed and pulled herself out of his arms.

"Why did you do that?" she shrieked. Sasuke smirked.

"'Cause I felt like it, wife." Sakura glared at him and walked out of the room with Sasuke in tow.

Throughout the day, the Uchiha Kingdom was getting ready for the wedding of the two princes and their brides. Sakura wasn't able to see Arrosa all day and felt saddened and lonely. When it was time for the wedding, she gasped when Arrosa walked up to her in her beautiful white wedding gown just like her own. Arrosa smiled shyly.

"I guess this is it, Sakura." Sakura smiled wryly.

"Yeah I guess, 'Rosa." The double doors opened and the two sisters walked down the aisle and to their soon to be husbands. Itachi never moved his gaze from Arrosa as she approached him. Sasuke looked at Sakura as she came toward him with a slight smile on his face. The two couples now stood in front of the priest.

"Dear beloveds, we are gathered here today to bind these two couples to married matrimony." He cleared his throat. "Now, Itachi, do you take Arrosa to be your lovely wedded wife until death do you part?"

"I do." Itachi answered staring at Arrosa.

"And do you, Arrosa, take Itachi to be your lovely wedded husband until death do you part?" Arrosa blushed slightly.

"I do." She answered quietly. The priest then turned to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Do you, Sasuke, take Sakura to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Sakura, take Sasuke to be your lovely wedded husband until death do you part?" Sakura looked down at the ground and then looked to Sasuke.

"I . . . I do." She looked over to Arrosa to see her smiling encouragingly. Sakura smiled back at her. The priest smiled and nodded.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may now kiss your brides." Itachi kissed Arrosa gently and Sasuke kissed Sakura with promising passion. Before anyone left, Itachi called them to attention.

"I have something important to say."

"What is it son?" asked Fugaku. Itachi looked down at Arrosa and she blushed. He looked back at his father.

"Arrosa and I will be having an heir." Sakura and Mikoto gasped. Fugaku smirked at his older son.

"I'm proud of you, Itachi. Next is Sasuke." Sasuke looked away and Sakura blushed a deep red.

"Yeah . . . whatever." Sasuke said before they left.


	7. Author's Note

**Sorry for not being able to update often but I am sorry to inform you that I will not be continuing Crimson and Flowers. **** But . . . I will be able to start a new and better SasuSaku and NaruHina. It's going to be great! XD Plz bear with me.**


End file.
